Ehm
Ehm is a Rock Hard Gladiator with Wings Created by Naval_Mode. "You Killed My Target, I WIll FUCKING KIll YOU!!" -Ehm After Stomp Kills Sky Pirate- Weapons & Abillities * Flightness: Ehm is capable to fly despite has one Wing. * Electricity Ehm's Main powers are electricity * Enchanced Speed He's Fast AF. * Feathersword Ehm's Summonable Weapon, It's said can Slash Everything. Weakness * Caligynephobia He is Caligynophobic (Phobia of Cute Girls), and he ends up killing it due to his Heartless Personality. * Fast Move He Needs to Recover after Moving too fast, otherwise He's off Balanced (Can be Knockdowned) * Wing Spawned = Vision Reduced (Also Low Stamina) He may Attack Recklessly if His Vision Blurred. To make matters worse, He has very limited Stamina. Bio His parents are rich and he always gets what he wants. He thinks everything is boring except one thing, ...(*Spoiler Alert*)... Killing. They were robbed back from when he was still a kid, in attempt to save his family he attacked the robber with a kitchen knife and got shot and was hospitalized.. After many weeks in the hospital, all he could think about is how he killed the robber and he thinks it was cool. After being released, he asked his parents to get him a sword. Because of the experience they had, the family decided to get their own weapon of choice for self defense. His parents gave him a butterfly knife but he said he wanted something special. He got scolded and was grounded. His anger drove him crazy and he escaped from the mansion. Running aimlessly in the woods during midnight, he suddenly bumped into something and passed out. When he opened his eyes, in front of him is a dying Demon, "Young bitch, I'm dying but I don't want my powers to die with me." said the dying demon as he stared at Emmanuel's(Ehm) eyes. "Hmmm.. I can see your desires bitch, you want to until you're truly satisfied.". Emmanuel was about to run away but before he can, the demon offered a contract. It was to have its power. Emmanuel was so tempted he signed it with one condition, HE WANTS A SWORD THAT"S SO LIGHT BUT CAN SLICE THROUGH ANYTHING. The demon smiled as he agreed to Emmanuel's condition. After the contract was signed, the Demon burned so hot the entire woods was on fire, burning everything on its way including the mansion. Emmanuel's parents died because of the fire. Emmanuel changed his name to "EHM" because he doesn't want his previous self's name to be heard anymore. He killed for many years and when he was 20, he met Myth (Naval's Previous RHG), got in a fight, won, found myth's RHG profile and got interested. He then signed up for it because he wants to see how strong the other RHGs are. Trivia # In Ehm V Sky Pirate V Stomp, He's Rich AF according to Sky Pirate. This is Allusion to Ehm's Backstory. # In his Backstory, Ehm fought Myth who was One of Naval_Mode's RHG. Source Ehm's Profile. Category:RHG Category:Male Category:Black Category:Inactive Category:Winged